


Far

by crowroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Episode: s11e04, Heaven, Kansas, Memories, Road Trips, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 11, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What're you gonna do, unmarked.</p>
<p>Drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far

 

**_Highway_ **

Oh, this stretch again. Hydroplane. You gentled her, skittery not-mustang, heaved her to, just as you did your brother, so many times, shakeup of fuckups and lost shoes, treads, lost ways. Sammy looks up from under, says _don’t call me that don’t_ fingers worry the presets cassette-mouth and engine-breath and fast-break on the horizon, pink; but that was roads ago and here she is, still, black as eyes; here you are.

 

**_Lebanon_ **

She’s nearly fifty, is what you think.

Radials suck ruts by the lair-door. Spring again and friends have gone to Oz, or wherever they’ve gone now heaven’s gone, lost, poppies opiate-sweet on the sorry wind. World’s deathless. Zombified. Daylight-unsaved. Brother-breath and wind in the new grays. What’re you gonna do, unmarked.

Drive.

 

**_Heaven_ **

This must be it. _Axis mundi_ ;highest caffeine-grades, white-line, exhaust, warm-tired on crazy bread;this is the place. Flares, sparkshowers. Roadsign says _souls, pie_ ; Sam laughs. Sam laughs.

 

**_Lawrence_ **

First date. 1973. Houses holy on the dial and timetravel fever, whiskey-chill in your wrists. Say hello to the spots you’ll scratch, birth, open-and-shut; where you shake, manifold, across times.

Your father hardly dares, lays on a shine, catches a hunt-glint, fingernails.

Kiss her hello and pin her; little bloom of a stitched minute, greenish carnation, ribbon- something, all yours. Shine her on.

Get lucky.

 

**_Access road_ **

Bobby, you say, gonna drive off a pier.

You hand your brother the keys, tell him.

_All yours all yours_ ; hand her over, first-born to second.

Seal, mouth-to-tailpipe, pray not to be saved.

Sammy when you drive I want you to well, _drive._

While angels and demons dream, benched, in the back.

Sing, you tell your brother, sing.

Road’s meant to be rodeo’d, don’t you know.

You know.

 

**_Highway_ **

Sam’s in the engine again, keeping his counsel, ink, demon-dreams, all his damn dark. You know. You talk to her midnights, that’s your secret. Tell her all you thought you knew.

Dean, is what Sam says, was going to tell you.

You shared a circulatory is what it feels. A freaking vena cava you and she and she and he, all black-veined, humming; all true, one.

 

**_Exit_ **

Manifold brother, manifold. Wrench. The roof you pushed out with your own spine. The tools you handed over cold ones. Two-lane. Washboard. Tombstone. The vanishings you race through, blow ghosts to nothing; the mouth you mine for silver, salt; the things, these things you think about.

 

**_Home_ **

Where on the map. Where in the hell.

Here, Sam says, points. No more empty to drive into.

There isn’t one. There is. Your brother says your name. Pull off and park. Blink. Pinprick planets, wayside herb. She settles, clicks cool. Your brother says your name in the dark; hands.

Two-person cradle, what rocks.


End file.
